


Family Business

by idc_chan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, M/M, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Sibling Rivalry, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 15:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9613271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idc_chan/pseuds/idc_chan
Summary: Sometimes (most of the time) you don't notice what your big sister is up to until it's way too late.





	

"Hey Yuri," Mari says, she's carrying a box. "Can you hold this a sec?" 

Yuri shrugs, takes the box from his sister. "Sure?" The box isn't particularly heavy, but he's mostly been talking her ear off about Victor and his complete inability to act like a rational adult (basically, ever). 

"Thanks," she says. She doesn't seem out of breath- in fact, he'd been following her through the inn while she carried it. He wonders for a moment if he should have offered to carry it sooner and feels his face flush slightly. 

She grins and adjusts a painting in the room they've wandered into. "Painting wasn't straight," she grunts. "Just set the box down wherever." 

"Ah, okay," Yuri says, setting the box down on the floor. "And then he..." 

Yuri has no idea what he starts on his visit to Hasestsu. 

****

"Hey Yurio," Yuri has stopped by Yakov’s to pick up some paperwork. Yurio is there, lounging on a chair and petting an affronted looking cat. 

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop using that name?" Yurio almost spits- Yuri can tell the teenager's heart isn't really in it. He seems calm and distracted by the cat. Until Yuri walks to the table- then Yurio is up like a... a ninja, Yuri thinks, clearly hiding something that had been on the table. 

"Ah, Yakov said the papers regarding the sponsorship would be here on the table?" Yuri gives Yurio what he imagines is an intimidating look. (Actually, he's just narrowed his eyes slightly through his glasses and looks about as scary as a baby bunny.) 

Yurio is still slightly intimidated- and seems very insistent that Yuri doesn't see some object on the table. It looks like a blue sippy cup- an older looking one, the top slightly bitten and the cup itself dented. Yuri could push it- but he's tired, he's practiced all day and listened to Victor whining about laundry for a large part of the morning. He'd just as soon take his papers and leave. 

"Yurio, can I just have the packet?" 

"Don't call me that!" Yurio yells and all but thrusts an envelope into Yuri's arms. Later Yuri will wish he'd pushed it, just to see the teenager's reaction. 

****

He sees Phichit at World's. The Thai skater is representing his country in the competition and happy as ever. They meet in Boston, both excited to be in a different part of America than they are familiar with- and excited to see each other. If Yuri didn't know better, he'd think Victor was jealous that Yuri and Phichit intended to spend a day sightseeing together. Still- Victor is also in this competition and has his own practice as well as Yuri's to see to- he doesn't have time to go with them. 

They stumble into Phichit's hotel room late in the evening, giggling like schoolboys, in general acting almost like they are college aged again. They compete in two days- so Yuri isn't completely drunk- but he wouldn't argue that he's exactly sober either. 

"I can't believe you're going to marry *the" Victor Nikiforov Phichit slurs in stilted English. 

"Me too," Yuri admits. "I can't believe I ever thought he was perfect." 

"Wait," Phichit lands on the bed. Yuri tumbles closely after him. "He's not perfect?" 

Yuri thinks for a moment. "He snores. Loudly." Yuri glances at an old alarm clock sitting on the nightstand. It doesn't match the decor of the modern American hotel at all. "What's that?" he points at it, genuinely curious.

Phichit's face goes pink, then red. "Noo...nothing," he stutters. 

"Uhmm, okay," Yuri answers. "Victor is also a terrible cook..." 

They spend the night discussing the flaws of Yuri's idol, fiancé and the five-time World Champion, Victor Nikivorof. Yuri finds he loves his husband-to-be even more the longer he and Phichit talk. Yuri doesn't mention the clock again, but finds it odd that Phichit has it in bag after the contest is over. (Victor won gold, of course. Yuri can only imagine how insufferable he will be after.) 

***

It turns out Yuri can't even begin to imagine how insufferable 6-time-world champion-Victor Nikiforov can be. There are only so many times he can hear "But Yuri, I won the gold, so I shouldn't have to clean my dishes," before he plans a trip to Japan just to escape. 

He uses the (likely and mostly true) excuse of wanting to lend some support to Kenjiro Minami. He's going to do an ice show with other Japanese skater and a couple of charity events. If doing these things gets him away from Victor for a few weeks, well, it's probably going to save their relationship. 

He stays with Minami before one of their events and the younger skater is... thrilled, Yuri supposes. He's certainly a very excitable young man. Everything is "Yuri! this and Yuri! that." It'd be flattering if it wasn't so frequent and energetic. Yuri can't even fathom how Minami is just so excited about everything. 

Minami is getting cups out of a cupboard to get them each some tea when a cup tumbles out of the cupboard. Yuri catches it- an impressive display of reflexes he thinks, but Minami only barely stutters a "thank you" before snatching the cup from Yuri's hands. It's old, chipped, and honestly Yuri thinks it might have been better off broken. Minami mutters something completely unintelligible (and Yuri is used to listening to murmuring in other languages, he can usually understand Japanese) before scrambling out of the kitchen, strange tea cup still clutched in his hands. 

Yuri just shakes his head slightly and waits for his host to return. 

"Do you miss him that much?" Minami asks, after he's returned to the kitchen, served some tea and snacks and they've been talking for a while. 

Yuri blushes, realizing he's been singing Victor's praises for most of their conversation. "Yeah, I suppose I do." 

***

Yuri only manages to put the pieces together because his husband has no shame. He's getting ready to go to practice- showering, shaving, brushing his teeth when he notices a beat up old red tooth brush in their medicine cabinet. His toothbrush is yellow and Victor's is pink. Neither of them have a red tooth brush- but there one is, sitting in the cabinet like it belongs there. 

"Victor," he calls, mouth still slightly full of toothpaste. 

Victor wanders into the bathroom, only wearing underwear. (It seems to be his husband's entire reason for existence to make them late for practice, every single day, simply by existing and being so attractive.) 

"Yes?" He's blinking sleep from his eyes. 

"Whose toothbrush is this?" 

"Oh!" Victor says, waking up almost instantly. "You don't recognize it? I finally won one of Mari's online auctions. That, Yuri, is your first tooth brush!!" 

"What?" Yuri splutters, toothpaste and water splattering all over the sink, face heating. 

"Oh yes! Yuri, have you ever heard of "sniping?" Victor pouts. "I have more money than any of the others in the auctions, but this is only the first time I've won!" 

"Victor," Yuri says patiently, after he's rinsed his mouth and put his actual tooth brush back in its holder. "You realize that my mother probably threw out my first tooth brush like 22 years ago?" 

Victor stares at him for a moment. "But Mari guaranteed..." 

Yuri sighs. "Yeah, I have a phone call to make." 

"So, this isn't your..." 

"No Victor," Yuri says. He almost asks his husband how much of their money he spent on "Yuri's first toothbrush" but ultimately decides he doesn't actually want to know. 

****

"So, let me get this straight," Yuri says to his sister, "you auctioned off "my" things on the internet to my friends and my husband?" 

At the other end of the phone, Mari doesn't even have the grace to sound the least bit embarrassed. "The inn could use the money,” she says matter-of-factly. 

"For your new flat screen TV?" Yuri asks, remembering the new appliance in her room the last time he visited. 

"Alright, alright," Mari says. "How much of the profit do you want?" 

"Fifty percent," Yuri says. "Otherwise I tell everyone they weren't really my things." 

"Mm. Thirty," Mari counters, "Remember that box I had you help with? Technically, they were your things, even if only for a few seconds." 

"Forty," Yuri says. "Technically any money Victor gave you was already mine too." 

"Thirty-five, little brother. And final offer. Any financial dealings between you and Victor, are between you and him." 

"Deal," Yuri relents, knowing Mari won't budge at this point from a lifetime of experience. When she tells him the figure- the thirty five percent, he splutters. His husband has some explaining to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Story loosely inspired by this amazing tumblr comic: http://haedraulics.tumblr.com/post/155486486640/comicking-practice-and-also-because-i-love-love


End file.
